Level Playing Field
by terbang berbatang
Summary: Tiga belas tahun nyaris berlalu. Banyak hal berubah. Dan ada sesuatu yang tetap sama. [SeokSoo. Seventeen. DK. Joshua]


segala sesuatu tidak selalu bekerja seperti apa yang kita bayangkan. Seperti ketika saat ini kita sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan yang menjanjikan bersama seorang teman atau lebih dari itu, kau belum tentu akan tetap mendapatkannya di masa yang akan datang. Mereka datang untuk hari ini. Namun berlalu di hari esok. Menjadi salah satu bagian dari kehidupan kita yang tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan kita akan menjadi terlalu sibuk dengan manusia-manusia baru untuk sekedar memikirkan masa lalu.

Begitu juga dengan Dokyeom.

Ketika menginjak usia enam tahun ia memiliki teman sebaya yang secara takdir bertetangga dengannya. Mereka dimasukkan ke dalam taman kanak-kanak yang sama. Yongin tidak semetropolitan Seoul. Lembaga-lembaga pendidikan formal yang berdiri di sana tidak sebanyak yang ibukota miliki. Lagipula lokasi rumah keduanya berdampingan. Ibu mereka bisa pergi mengantar dan menjemput putranya masing-masing bersama-sama. Dan bisa saling menitipkan anak _in case_ salah satu dari kedua ibu itu memiliki suatu urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan sehingga tidak bisa mengantar-jemput anaknya.

Teman sepermainan yang agak pendiam itu akrab disapa Joshua.

Itu bukan jenis keterdiaman yang disebabkan karena ia tidak bisa bergaul dengan dunia luar. Tidak, tentu saja. Buktinya ia mau bermain bersama Dokyeom dan anak-anak lainnya. Mereka biasa bermain di taman bermain pusat kota dan hanya bermain ayunan, seluncuran, jungkat-jungkit, dan permainan ringan lainnya tanpa beban.

Menginjak usia tujuh, terjadi sedikit perubahan ketika keduanya menduduki bangku sekolah dasar. Masih menuntut ilmu di tempat yang sama, kelas yang sama, dan berbagi meja yang sama di dalam kelas. Hanya saja dengan tempat bermain yang berbeda sepulang sekolah. Masih di lapangan yang sama, di arena yang berbeda. Ayunan, seluncuran, dan jungkat-jungkit bukanlah menjadi sesuatu yang paling menarik lagi. Mereka dan teman-temannya lebih suka bermain kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, sepak bola, kasti, dan permainan lainnya yang tidak membutuhkan media berenergi potensial yang akan ditemukan di taman kanak-kanak. Mereka akan dengan tanpa beban hanya bermain-main selama berjam-jam hingga warna kulit menggelap akibat terbakar sinar matahari. Dan warna kulit Joshua akan menjadi sangat gelap melebihi yang Dokyeom miliki.

Keduanya berada dalam kenyamanan. Membagi ruang, kesenangan, dan kenangan indah bersama-sama. Hingga lupa diri. Dan meyakini bahwa keduanya akan tetap dalam sirkumstansi itu, dalam ruang lingkup dan lingkar pertemanan dekat yang sama. Tanpa akan menghadapi sesuatu yang besar yang akan mengubah hidupnya di masa depan.

Tapi jalan takdir terkadang mengerikan.

Sesuatu mengharuskan keluarga Joshua pindah ke Los Angeles, Amerika.

Di saat itu benak kedua bocah itu tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Dokyeom meyakini bahwa kepergian Joshua hanya sementara. Mereka saling mendekap, mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. Rumah di samping rumah Dokyeom menjadi kosong saat itu, dan bertahan selama beberapa hari. Hingga akhirnya sekelompok penghuni baru menempatinya. Tetapi tempat itu hanya dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk tidur. Setiap pagi hari hingga larut malam, rumah itu selalu kosong. Seperti tidak berpenghuni seperti sebelumnya. Saat itu Dokyeom merasa tidak memiliki tetangga. Dan ia sangat takut tidak akan bisa lagi mendapatkan teman sedekat dan sebaik Joshua.

Beberapa hari pertama Joshua pergi, Dokyeom merasa ada yang hilang. Rumah, ruang kelas, lorong-lorong sekolah, lapangan bermain, semuanya menjadi berbeda tanpa kehadiran Joshua.

Beberapa minggu berikutnya, ia semakin merindukan sosok itu. Ia masih berharap bahwa Joshua akan segera kembali. Ia bertanya pada ibunya setiap hari kapan Joshua akan kembali. Ibunya hanya bisa memberikan probabilitas jawaban-jawaban yang bisa paling menghibur untuk bocah tujuh tahun seperti dirinya dengan tatapan prihatin menyertai. Dokyeom masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami tatapan itu. Jadi ia tidak ambil pusing dan kembali pergi pada teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan permainan.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, dan Joshua tidak pernah satu kali pun menghubungi Dokyeom. Keduanya telah lama putus kontak. Hingga Dokyeom merasa ia telah menunggu terlalu lama dan melupakannya. Pikirannya ditutupi orang-orang baru di dalam kehidupannya, dan mendapatkan Hoshi sebagai satu teman baru yang telah menggantikan posisi Joshua di manapun itu di dalam diri Dokyeom. Pikirannya. Hatinya. Jiwanya. Dan mungkin juga setiap tetes darah yang berdesir di dalam pembuluh nadinya. Dan menjadikan Joshua hanya sebagai salah satu bagian dari masa lalu yang tidak perlu repot-repot ia ingat lagi. Karena Joshua benar-benar tidak kembali. Dokyeom sudah tidak berharap lagi. Kehidupan terus berputar. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan akan ada banyak hal yang berubah. Ada yang ditinggalkan. Dan akan ada yang dilupakan. Dan Dokyeom tidak pernah mengingat bahwa ia mengenal seorang anak bernama Joshua.

Dokyeom dan Hoshi selalu pergi ke sekolah yang sama. Sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, sekolah menengah atas, hingga melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang perguruan tinggi. Mereka selalu bersama-sama seperti sepasang sepatu. Yah, lagipula mereka memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang tidak jauh berbeda. Tidak heran jika keduanya bisa lulus ke universitas yang sama.

Dan mungkin akan memiliki perasaan yang sama yang tumbuh untuk satu sama lain.

Ada hari dimana mahasiswa dari beberapa jurusan yang berbeda berada dalam satu kelas yang sama untuk mengambil mata kuliah umum. Mesin kartu absen sedang dalam masa perbaikan pada saat itu. Para dosen di sana harus memanggil satu-persatu nama mahasiswa secara manual.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Setiap mahasiswa akan menanggapi dengan gaya masing-masing untuk menunjukkan bahwa persona mereka berada di sana. Dan selagi menunggu kegiatan mengabsen selesai, Dokyeom dan Hoshi menghabiskannya dengan mengobrol ringan dan tertawa bersama. Seperti apa yang selalu keduanya lakukan sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Akan ada hal-hal yang selalu sama. Dengan beberapa perubahan secara proporsional seiring bertambahnya usia. Dokyeom dan Hoshi yang saling berbincang. Itu adalah hal yang sama. Perbedaan terletak pada topik yang dibawakan yang disesuaikan dengan usia dan pengaruh perkembangan zaman.

"Hong Jisoo?"

Dokyeom menghentikan tawa seketika. Sesuatu mengganggunya. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi di mana? Ia berhasil dibuat penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Hoshi yang menyadari sikap Dokyeom itu bertanya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Dokyeom yang memperhatikan seorang mahasiswa yang dipanggil Hong Jisoo itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau mengenalnya?" ia melanjutkan. Dokyeom menjadi terlalu tuli untuk menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hoshi.

Ada sesuatu yang Dokyeom kenali dari wajah Hong Jisoo. Ia juga mengenali nama itu. Ia mencoba untuk menyambungkan kedua titik itu untuk menemukan jawaban.

Ah, sepertinya ia ingat sekarang.

"Lee Seokmin?"

Sekarang giliran Hong Jisoo yang memberikan tatapan yang sama pada Dokyeom. Tapi ingatan ia tidak lebih bagus dari Dokyeom. Ia menghabiskan waktu beberapa detik lebih lama untuk mencerna dan mengingat semuanya. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi kemudian keduanya saling membuang wajah. Kembali menjadi dua individu dalam satu paradoks dari korelasi. Tidak memiliki hubungan, tetapi merasa memiliki pengaruh.

Pengaruh dalam pikiran masing-masing untuk kembali saling memikirkan satu sama lain.

Dan saat itu Hoshi tahu.

Bahwa ada sesuatu di antara keduanya.

.

.

.

Hoshi segera meninggalkan Dokyeom begitu kelas berakhir. Ada kegiatan klub tari yang harus ia ikuti. Jadi mereka hanya memberi ucapan sampai jumpa dan berpisah tanpa ada basa-basi lain.

Dokyeom dengan berani menghampiri Hong Jisoo sebelum mahasiswa itu mendahuluinya untuk melakukannya. Yah, meskipun ia tidak yakin bahwa Hong Jisoo juga akan memiliki pikiran yang sama untuk melakukannya.

"Apakah kau adalah Joshua?"

Yang ditanya secara _to the point_ itu menatap tak percaya.

"Dokyeom?"

Dokyeom membulatkan sepasang mata kecilnya. Joshua melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya.

Dokyeom masih merasa sedikit tidak percaya. Lebih dari dua belas tahun berpisah, dan ia mendapatkan perbedaan yang signifikan dalam diri Joshua.

Joshua bukan lagi bocah berkulit paling gelap karena terlalu lama bermain sepak bola di lingkungan rumahnya. Ia tampak lebih cerah. Lebih putih dari Hoshi. Dan lebih terawat. Tidak seperti Dokyeom dan Hoshi yang memiliki kulit wajah yang kasar, Joshua memiliki wajah yang mulus dan bersinar. Ia seperti telah mengaplikasikan perawatan metroseksual pada dirinya selama hidupnya semenjak berpisah dengan Dokyeom. Dan suara Joshua menjadi lebih dalam, dengan jenis yang berbeda dari Dokyeom. Dokyeom seperti merasakan ada kelembutan di dalamnya.

Joshua sekarang adalah sebuah keindahan tak terkira.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamarmu jauh sekali dari kamarku?" Dokyeom mengeluh pada Joshua.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka setelah berbelas tahun lamanya itu mereka memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke salah satu kamar di antara mereka di asrama kampus. Dan kamar Joshua adalah tempat yang akan lebih dulu dikunjungi hari ini. Mungkin Dokyeom baru bisa mengajak Joshua ke dalam kamar tidurnya esok hari jika keduanya tidak memiliki kesibukan yang berbeda di sore hari.

"Mungkin karena perbedaan fakultas?"

Bisa jadi.

Sementara Dokyeom berbagi kamar dengan Hoshi, Joshua berbagi kamar dengan Jun. Dan Jun secara kebetulan berada dalam klub tari yang sama bersama Hoshi sehingga lelaki oriental itu tidak berada di dalam kamarnya untuk saat ini.

Dokyeom dan Joshua tidak begitu canggung untuk ukuran dua manusia yang baru dipertemukan kembali setelah sebuah perpisahan yang panjang. Sama panjangnya dengan topik yang mereka habiskan tentang diri mereka masing-masing ketika berpisah, ketika menghabiskan jarak dari kelas menuju kamar tidur Joshua.

Dokyeom menarik konklusi. Bahwa selain dari rupa Joshua yang sekarang terlihat sangat indah di matanya, Joshua masih tetap sama. Sedikit pendiam. Tidak banyak bicara. Tidak banyak menanggapi. Hanya tersenyum manis dan menjawab pelan. Dan berbicara dengan lambat dan selalu terdengar tulus dan sabar. Tidak seperti dulu, sekarang Dokyeom merasa damai mendengar suara itu. Merasakan ada sebuah kehangatan yang ditawarkan lengkung senyum di bibir dan mata Joshua. Dokyeom tidak mengerti bagaimana mata bulat itu bisa tersenyum manis padanya.

Tidak ada sesuatu, selain Dokyeom sekarang memandang Joshua dengan jenis tatapan yang berbeda.

Ia merasa sekarang ia tertarik pada Joshua dengan cara yang berbeda.

Ia merasakan Joshua dengan sebuah perasaan yang berbeda.

Mungkin Joshua juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia juga memperhatikan dan menilai bagaimana Dokyeom sekarang. Masih sama. Terlalu banyak bicara seperti bagaimana terakhir ia tinggalkan. Bahkan sekarang Dokyeom menjadi lebih cerewet dari sebelumnya. Dan itu pasti karena ia telah bergaul dengan manusia cerewet lainnya–Hoshi–selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi Joshua menyukai hal itu. Ia masih menyukai segala sesuatu dalam diri Dokyeom. Wajah kocaknya. Dada bidangnya. Bahu lebarnya. Punggung kokohnya. Perkataannya. Tingkahnya. Semuanya.

Dokyeom dan Joshua adalah sesuatu yang bertolak belakang. Tapi itu adalah hal yang menarik bagi diri mereka satu sama lain. Dokyeom bisa memancing Joshua agar mau berbicara lebih banyak. Di sisi lain Joshua bisa meredam dan menekan Dokyeom agar tidak berbicara terlalu banyak.

Joshua yakin ia dan Dokyeom bisa saling menutupi kekurangan satu sama lain.

Dokyeom yakin ia dan Joshua bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Bersama, keduanya bisa menjadi satu kesempurnaan.

Kemudian dering pemberitahuan obrolan pada telepon genggam Dokyeom menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Ia meraih ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya dan membaca nama si pengirim sebelum menyentuhkan ibu jari pada layar untuk membaca pesan dari Hoshi.

 _Kau di mana?_

Biasanya Dokyeom akan selalu menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama di awal percakapan: _Di hatimu_. Tapi sayangnya saat ini ia memiliki keinginan yang terlalu tinggi untuk memfokuskan diri pada Joshua. Jadi tanpa sadar ia membalas.

 _Menemukan kembali sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang dulu pernah hilang._

"Kau punya nomor ketua asramamu?" tanya Dokyeom setelah mengirimkan balasan obrolan pada Hoshi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apakah aku dan Jun boleh bertukar kamar malam ini?"

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Aku cuma ngikutin alur yg disediain aplikasi dan berniat buat ikut meramaikan ff SeokSoo yg kosong bgt di ffn. Makasih udah baca :*


End file.
